Wish Upon a Star
by Ukitake
Summary: When a star is born they possess a gift or two. One of them is the power to make a wish come true. No matter who you are, anything your heart truly desires will come to you eventually. [SasuNaru] Slightly OOC Sasuke.


**Summary**: When a star is born they possess a gift or two. One of them is the power to make a wish come true. No matter who you are, anything your heart truly desires will come to you eventually.

**Warning**: Yaoi (boyxboy) – Slightly OOC – SasuNaru. If you don't like Yaoi then don't read (and no flames for it either or you'll drown in a sea of bunnies grins madly

Disclaimer: No, no, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters so don't rub it in my face, Sasuke."

"Well, of course you don't: Naruto belongs to me."

"Oh, we'll see, we'll see." thinks of Naruto and Sasuke in a hot steamy shower

"I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!" shrieks the pale boy and he throws a shoe at Ukitake.

"Shit… Sasu's gone wild…" slinks away into the darkness so as to avoid being hit by another shoe.

* * *

**Wish upon a star**

_When a star is born they possess a gift or two. One of them is the power to make a wish come_

_t__rue. No matter who you are, anything your heart truly desires will come to you eventually._

Everyone thought that Naruto was incapable of feeling love towards Uchiha Sasuke, the one who had abandoned his home and friends in order to avenge his family. But that was were they were mistaken because it was one of the few things that the Uchiha boy could provoke in the blond shinobi: love.

He remembered it clearly; it had all started that day in the academy, with a kiss. It was really quite stupid now that he came to think of it. They had been fighting over something the other had said and he had accidentally fallen on top of the Sharingan user, their lips colliding for a brief second. It had sent electric shock waves down their spines and later Sasuke's fan-girls had beaten the living hell out of him.

"NARUTO!" said a pink haired shinobi, snapping her fingers in front of him impatiently.

"I-I… gomen ne Sakura-chan," said Naruto feebly "I was… thinking about… someone."

Sakura sighed and turned from Naruto, gazing at the clouds that were passing overhead. "I also miss him, Naruto… we'll find him some day, that's for sure." And she grinned at him.

It had been three years since Sasuke had left Konoha to join Orochimaru so as to become stronger.

Sakura got up and offered Naruto her hand "Come, Tsunade is waiting for us. Apparently we have a mission. I think she said it was B-rank but I'm not so sure."

Naruto grinned his characteristic grin and grabbed her outstretched hand. "Thanks," and they set off at a brisk pace, neither of them wanting to face the Kazekage's wrath at being late.

It was later that day when Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were sitting around a fire waiting for their food to be cooked.

When it was done and the three had finished eating Kakashi went away with the excuse that he was going to search the grounds for traps, but the other two knew that he was looking for a private place to read his new Icha Icha book.

Sakura and Naruto exchanged looks of amusement and started laughing their heads off.

Five minutes later Naruto got up, his sides hurting after laughing so hard. It had been quite a long time since he'd laughed that way and it was clear that his body had grown unaccustomed. They got into their sleeping bags and almost immediately they drifted off to sleep.

Naruto was restless and kept tossing and turning. '_Sasuke! Don't… don't leave me. NO! WAIT!_' He woke up with a start, cold sweat making his T-Shirt cling to his body and his face tear stained. He lay back, his head resting on his arm as he thought of his dream.

They had been fighting, as usual, over something, but he wasn't sure what. Then Sasuke had shoved him against a wall and pressed his body against Naruto's, his mouth mere millimeters away from each other, eliciting a longing moan from the blond. Everything suddenly shifted and then he saw Sasuke walking away. When he tried running after him he discovered that his legs wouldn't move. And that's when he started screaming at the other boy to wait for him. The dream had seemed real enough yet he had felt a sort of unrealistic detachment, a sense of calm in spite of the screaming.

He sat up again and uncovered himself. He took his soaked T-Shirt off and got up, stretching his arms and legs as quietly as possible for he didn't want to wake neither Sakura nor Kakashi.

Naruto yawned once and jumped up to the nearest tree. He looked up at what could be seen of the sky and saw the moon peeking through the dark green leaves.

Now fully awake Naruto looked for a clearing where he could lie down and look at the stars.

Once he had settled himself on the ground, memories of the past came unbidden to him.

The face of a young woman came into view. He didn't know who she was but there was a vague familiarity that he couldn't quite pinpoint. She was saying something barely audible to him while pointing at the stars. '_When a star is born they possess a gift or two,_' Naruto followed her finger and saw a bright star, probably the brightest apart from the moon. '_One of them is the power to make a wish come true. No matter who you are, anything your heart truly desires will come to you eventually._' As quickly as the memories came they faded into the darkness surrounding him.

_Sasuke_, his heart seemed to tell him.

Naruto looked back at the sky and was filled with memories of Sasuke's face. Sasuke's stoic face, his smirk, his frown, his anger and his rare laughs.

_Sasuke, I want Sasuke to be with me. I want him to tell me what he feels about me. I want, no, need him with me._

A tear slid down his face, to end where his lips were. He dabbed at it furiously, as if ashamed of those feelings. '_No, no! I hate Sasuke. I loath him, that, that…_'

Naruto couldn't lie, not even to himself. A soft breeze started blowing which made Naruto shiver. Naruto got up to leave, the leaves behind him rustled gently and a pair of obsidian eyes appeared as he went back to where Sakura and Kakashi were sleeping.

His last thoughts before falling asleep were about Sasuke, '_Sa… Sasuke… too many years… want to see… Sasuke… sorry._'

Another year passed by without much news on Sasuke's whereabouts. It was known that he had killed Orochimaru and rumored that he had also managed to kill an Akatsuki member, his own brother Itachi.

Still this bit of news did nothing to cheer Sasuke's friends, all except for one: Naruto. He still hadn't lost a secret hope of seeing the black haired shinobi.

The blond was sitting on the rooftop with Shikamaru. They were practicing Nara's favorite pastime, apart from Go; they were cloud gazing.

Both were in deep thought over something different although it was Naruto who finally broke the silence. "Ne, Shika… ya know… Sasuke… do you think we'll see him soon? 'Cause there's something I'd like to… tell… him."

The genius regarded his friend for some time before answering his question, measuring the words he was about to say to Naruto. "Tch! What a troublesome question. Well, you did ask me so I'd say that you'll probably see him, but I dunno… maybe yes, maybe no. Who knows with that bastard."

Naruto laughed at the last comment and continued gazing at the clouds. "Yeah, maybe…" he said thoughtfully, '_I'll definitely find you, Sasuke. Just you wait._'

It was already evening when Naruto passed by Sasuke's former house. He hadn't meant to do so but there was something there that had attracted him.

He had been to this house very occasionally, when Sasuke was 7 or so. He remembered it clearly. When he had arrived he had been awed by its splendor and magnitude. They had sat in Sasuke's room and Naruto had told him the sad stories of his childhood. He didn't know why he had trusted him but he knew that he could. Sasuke had listened to all of his words attentively and even once squeezed his hand gently. That was probably the only sign of affection Sasuke had ever shown since the Incident.

Naruto's laugh was bitter as he remembered the days gone by, when Sasuke had said that it was funny how everyone's lives seemed to change so quickly or not change at all.

He pushed the door aside and stepped into the main hall. '_Yes,_' thought Naruto, '_so many memories. When will I ever see that handsome face of his?_' As if answering to his thoughts he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye. He turned slowly, half expecting to see a ghost or something of the sort. But as his eyes rested on the corridor he was greeted by cold silence.

He went down it and came into a room lit by three candles. He inspected the room from where he stood, absorbing as many details as possible.

"Why do you still look for me?" demanded a raven haired teenager. "Why?"

Naruto stood frozen, staring at Sasuke. "I-I…" he stammered. Anger, frustration and happiness were battling within him at the sight of his former enemy.

"I asked you a question, Uzumaki. Why? Or did the cat catch your tongue?" with that said Sasuke disappeared.

"NO! SASUKE! COME BACK! I… wanted to tell you that-"

Naruto was interrupted by a voice right beside his ear, "Yes?"

The hairs on Naruto's neck stood on end as he felt Sasuke's warm breath tickling and shivered. "I thought you wanted to tell me something. Tch, tch Naruto, it's not good manners making somebody wait like that." And he planted a light, barely perceptible, kiss where his breath had been only moments before.

Naruto froze. This was too much for him and the anger within him exploded. His eyes narrowed and he spun around to confront the other boy. "You dare **SUGGEST** that **I** made **YOU** wait when it was **YOU** who made **ME** wait for **FOUR FUCKING YEARS**?!"

Naruto's rage took control of him and he rammed the Uchiha against the wall. The said boy only smirked at this display of behavior. "Yes, I do. Have you got a problem with that, dobe?" he said, reverting back to his old insult.

That only made Naruto push the taller boy harder into the wall. Despite being slightly smaller he did have amazing strength.

"You know," said Sasuke thoughtfully, as if the other boy weren't pushing him against the wall, "I really thought that you would be happy to see me." A flicker of disappointment passed though obsidian eyes, only to be repressed.

Naruto slackened his grip slightly as he remembered the wish he had made upon a star a year ago. He had wanted Sasuke to be with him, to be by his side and to tell him what he felt towards Naruto.

Then he completely released him and took two steps back. Sasuke's smirk widened slightly as he saw that the blond had let go of him. He moved away from the wall, after all it wasn't a very comfortable place to be shoved against one's will.

The blond shinobi still couldn't believe that Uchiha Sasuke was standing in front of him. He sent his hand forward tentatively and touched his cheek, to see if he was real or not. The other boy chuckled softly, grabbed Naruto's hand and turned their roles around so that it was Naruto who was trapped against the wall and he, Sasuke, the one who was pressing his body against the shorter boy.

Naruto was shocked at this sudden movement but showed no displeasure. His legs shifted apart slightly, so as to allow the other more space to move, and his arms sneaked around the slim waist.

Their lips were hovering, nothing but a small space in between. It was strange 'cause even though they'd kissed before, this time it had been initiated by them and not by accident.

Sasuke closed the distance and Naruto quickly responded by letting the other slip his tongue in and explore his mouth.

But the taller one wasn't going to let Naruto off so quickly. No, he had other plans. He slowly withdrew his tongue from that sweet, moist cavern and started nibbling the blonds' lower lip, eliciting a purr from him.

Naruto moved his body slightly so that he could get a better angle and managed to rub his groin with Sasuke's thigh which made both of them gasp with pleasure.

The pale shinobi growled something incomprehensible and Naruto soon found himself being dragged to Sasuke's room and being dumped on the bed quite unceremoniously. Sasuke climbed on top of a stunned Naruto, smiled at him devilishly and brushed his lips against the blonds, making him moan with pleasure. He slowly went down, leaving small trails of saliva and started lapping at his neck.

He lowered to the blonds' chest with soft, slow movements, careful not to be too heavy on the blue eyed shinobi. He got the zip between his teeth and raised his eyes to meet Naruto's. He tugged at the zip gently and started pulling it down, that zip which deprived him from a spectacular view.

He sat on Naruto's abdomen, trying to get his jacket off. Naruto slowly consented and he extended his arms so as to allow Sasuke to pull it off.

Both of them were really hard now. Naruto's longing face made Sasuke go even harder. He brought their lips together, kissing him with a certain need and passion.

Sasuke reintroduced his tongue in Naruto's mouth, exploring all the crevices. It was a soft, passionate kiss. He shifted a bit so that now both of them lay on the bed. He grabbed his head and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's well formed chest, even through the fabric. Without breaking the kiss he slipped off the upper part of the kimono. Still, Sasuke wanted more from the blond, wanted to see more of him. He took his black T-Shirt; Sasuke's smile was so full of malice that it made the blond flinch at what could be done to him.

This was starting to get boring for the older boy. He quickly took off what little clothes he had on and discarded them. Now that was better. Naruto was impressed by the Uchiha's attitude and started copying him when said boy bent lower and said "Tch, Naruto. That's **MY** job."

He had said that in such a mischievous way that it made the younger boy flinch a second time. He placed himself on top of Naruto once again, lowering himself to his legs seductively, and slid his black pants off. The only thing between Sasuke and Naruto's wonderfully hard manhood was a pair of black boxers but that was soon taken care of. Naruto tensed a bit; he really hadn't thought that they would actually go that far. Still, it was Sasuke so he didn't really mind. Hell, he even wanted more!

Now both of them were completely naked. Sasuke looked back, regarding Naruto's length. The tanned boy blushed slightly, shook his head as if to rid himself from the blush and inquired "Do ya like what ya see, teme?"

Sasuke chuckled at this comment; Naruto was no longer that timid, defenseless, and clumsy shinobi. Grinning he said, "Yeah, maybe I do… Can't complain 'bout the length…" That only made Naruto blush harder than before. "You know, dobe, you look quite cute when you blush like that." And he kissed Naruto again, each time his kisses went lower and lower… Naruto kept moaning to this, which heightened their arousals even more.

Naruto felt as something warm and wet teased the tip of his length, lapping up the pre-cum. Naruto couldn't bear it any longer; it was too much for him. "Ah… Sas-Sasuk-Sasuke, do-don't AH! Tease me lik-AH like that!" Sasuke obliged him and took his whole length into his mouth, making Naruto shiver with pleasure. He was absolutely sure that if this kept up he was going to spill everything in that blessed mouth.

But, Sasuke being evil as he was didn't allow him to get off from this pleasure and was soon removing his swollen lips from that long, thick shaft. Naruto whimpered at the loss of heat and thrust his hips upwards. Sasuke gently pressed him down and reached beside him to get the tube of lube that was _conveniently _beside his bed.

He made sure to pour a generous amount before coating his fingers and his length. Naruto's eyes were half-closed in pleasure as he felt Sasuke's long and slender fingers reaching between his legs, pressing, searching and finally finding what he had been looking for. Naruto moaned and thrust desperately against those blessed fingers. He spread his legs wider and then wrapped them around Sasuke's waist so as to have a better angle. "This could hurt" he said as gently pushed into that tight heat. Naruto hissed as he felt the other pushing deeper into him. He closed his eyes as Sasuke started a slow rhythm, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Each time Sasuke thrust deeper and harder Naruto's back arched, his fingers clutching at the sheets, nearly ripping them. Sasuke had been pumping him at the same time he thrusted, driving Naruto with the amount of pleasure.

Naruto came hard into Sasuke's hand, spilling his seeds all over Sasuke and his abdomen. Sasuke wasn't far behind.

Tired, they both lay back; Naruto was cradled against Sasuke's body, the older boy resting his head on top of blond locks, and were soon fast asleep.

Naruto woke up and turned round slowly to face his love. When he saw that there was no one there he rubbed his eyes to clear the grogginess and looked out the window. Judging by the position of the moon he'd say that it was around 4:30 AM.

He slowly got up and put on his boxers that had been discarded the night before. He looked around him and found his and Sasuke's clothes lying about. _Good_, he thought, at least _he hasn't left me… yet_.

He uncovered himself and got out of bed, flashes of what had happened last night passing through his mind, making him grin like a maniac. It had been one hell of a fuck, he thought mischievously.

He padded down the dark corridor, his feet barely making any sound as they made contact with the cold floor. Upon reaching the door that led to the roof he paused, one hand resting on the doorknob. He knew that Sasuke would have to leave him sooner or later and that he wouldn't be able to stay with him. Unless…

"Dobe, I know you're there…" said a soft voice from the other side of the door. Naruto pushed it open gently and was greeted by a spectacular view: the moon was shining brightly, touching everything with its pale light. The stars were twinkling as if there'd be no tomorrow and there, underneath the vast, velvet sky sat Sasuke, his pale features glowing more than ever.

Naruto stood there, enraptured. Sasuke looked more beautiful than he'd care to admit and the moonlight softened his sharp features. He walked slowly towards the raven-haired shinobi and sat down beside him, leaning on Sasuke's shoulder. The other boy wrapped one arm around his tanned waist and brought him closer.

They sat in silence for a while, each enjoying the others' company when Naruto spoke up. "Ne, Sasuke… ya know… this sort of reminds me of something I asked for a year ago…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh, and what may that be?" asked Sasuke with a hint of amusement.

"Well, you… um, see… haha… I err… a year ago, when I was coming back from a mission, I was lying down looking at the stars… and I-haha… asked for something-"

"Yes, I know. I saw you. Carry on, this sounds vaguely interesting" cut in Sasuke with a smirk.

Naruto glared at him for having interrupted his little 'speech', and then sudden understanding dawned on him. He looked suspiciously at Sasuke, "And how the fuck did _you_ know what _I_ was doing?"

Sasuke's smirk widened a bit and he waved the comment away as if it were an annoying fly, "Please, carry on. Don't stop on my behalf." He said in mock-apology.

Naruto glared at him a second time but, as this had no effect, he carried on. "Well, I sort of remembered something somebody had once told me and I-"

The blond was cut off as he felt soft, warm lips pressing against his own. Sasuke leaned back and hugged Naruto gently.

"Yes, Naruto, I do love you, probably more that my own life. And no, I won't leave your side ever again."

Naruto grinned and returned the hug, "Thank you" he whispered softly.

* * *

**Well guys, that's it. The lemon is really quite crappy (well, part of it.. at least the part I wrote is crappy), seeing that I was left to my own devices. So next time, if you don't want crappy lemon you can all help me bribes them with cookies**

**So long. AND REMEMBER: IF YOU WANT A FRIGGIN' SEQUEL JUST POST AND SAY "I WANT A FRIGGIN' SEQUEL" (and if you don't want it, too bad 'cause I'm already thinking what I'll write about)**

**Anyway, if anybody's really bored and wants to talk to me I'll leave you my MSN adress **

**Ja nê.  
**

**PS: The one who helped me write most of the lemon was Alexa, so if you thought it was good give a clap. If you thought it was bad... well, sorry Alexa xD y liked it ¬¬ .  
**


End file.
